


You stole my heart (among other things)

by Justbecause13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Kind of enemies AU, Marinette is a badass, OC characters, The Robin Hood AU nobody asked for, adrien is confused, they're like 20ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause13/pseuds/Justbecause13
Summary: When Adrien Agreste is tasked with taking down the notorious thief (but town hero) Ladybug, he never expected to become another one of her victims. She stole more than his money, though.Now, if only someone could explain to his father that she was just that good.





	1. The thief of the knight

Lord Wentworth was still a bit drunk as his carriage crossed the woods to get to his home. Normally, the alcohol in his system would make him sleep soundly, but today, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

That is why Lord Wenthworth was wide awake when he was attacked.

A quiet thud was heard in the back of the coach and moments later, it gave a little jump as the tire bumped over something. The carriage stopped.

Wentworth opened his door slightly and called out to his coachman, "Everything all right, Francine?" There definetely wasn't a slight tremor in his voice.

Francine came around to reassure the lord, "Don't worry sir, I just need to check the tire and we will be on our way. I think it might just be a bit damaged but not enough to impede us from continuing."

"Very well then, carry on. Do hurry though, I want to get home soon."

The coachman nodded and headed to the other side to check the back tire. Nothing appeared to be broken but as he crouched down, a figure jumped down from above and knocked him out before he had a chance to yell.

"Francine? What was that? Is the tire damaged?" the lord asked nervously when the coachman did not return.

A figure approached in the dark, but the lord's relief was momentary when he saw that it wasn't his footman approaching. Instead, he saw a young girl with dark hair in twin ponytails, a day dress, and a long red cape. A red mask with black polka dots that enhanced bright blue eyes concealed her identity.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these woods at this hour?" asked the lord. He could feel his pulse racing and a broke into a nervous sweat.

The girl merely smiled before pulling out a knife and said, "I just want your money sir and nobody needs to get hurt."

The lord scoffed and was about to close the door on the girl when a surprisingly strong grip grabbed his hand and pushed him further inside the carriage. The knife was pressed into his throat but he still tried to hit the young girl holding it. After a few seconds of struggle, the lord found himself pinned down into the floor with many knives ripping his clothing and holding him down. Not an drop of blood laid in the carpet.

The girl smiled widely as she took a small chest from behind the seat and opened it to find many gold coins shining back at her.

"Thank you good sir, you have helped the people of Paris tonight. Au revoir!"

The lord, dignified and unable to move just yelled out at the retreating figure, "You....you won't get away with this! Give me back my money!"

The screams went all unheard.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

The sun had yet to rise when the poor people of Paris had already woken up to start their day.  
Paris was home to the most rich, but it was also home to many people who barely had enough money to eat.

The two young girls who ran the local orphanage were called Rose and Juleka. They took good care of the kids there and found a child of their own in each, but the Mayor accused them of being corrupt and refused to give them the money they so desperately needed.

They woke up at dawn to prepare breakfast for the children. They had just finished when they hear a knock on the door and they opened it to find the young woman with the red cape.

"Ladybug! Come in!" said Rose and invited her to sit while she poured coffee. The three girls sat down at the table to talk. Ladybug wasn't a stranger at the orphanage after all, since it was always one of her priorities during her runs.

"Rose, Juleka, how have you been? I heard the mayor refused your request for more beds once again." Ladybug asked with concern.

Juleka took Ladybug's hand while she said, "The children have to share the space but they are making the effort to help each other out. Manon fell sick yesterday, we are worried the other kids will get sick too, but there isn't much we can do."

"I know, I know," said Ladybug while she reached into her cape and took out a large bag filled with money, "Here is another 'donation' from a Lord outside of the city. He really did have too much money on him for a single trip."

Both girls sighed but it was Rose who said, "Ladybug, this is the tenth time you do this. Really, we can't take it... I mean...it's way too much...we just... You are going to get hurt one day, Ladybug, you need to be more careful. Stealing isn't really right, you know."

"I won't take the money back and you know that if you turn it over to the authorities, they will keep it themselves," Ladybug sad while she rolled her eyes, "Plus, stealing form the rich to give to the poor cancels out the sin. I have to go before sunrise, I still have to deliver some more 'donations' but thank you for the coffee."

Rose and Juleka looked at each other and said, "Thank you Lady, you have no idea how much you have helped us, but we worry about you."

Ladybug nodded and hugged the girls before running out, soon she could no longer be seen, hidden by the morning mist.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ladybug spent all dawn giving out the money she had stolen to the ones who needed it the most.  
They were all thankful for their hero.

Alya and Nino Lahiffe were the last people she visited that day. The young couple ran a local printing press that was never afraid to speak out against the injustice of the government. Because of this, they had to print out their copies in secret and give them out instead of selling them. It was the people's voice after all.

"Ladybug," Alya said when said heroine knocked on their door that morning, "Do you think doing a piece on the calorie count of cake would make rich people stop stuffing their faces?"

Ladybug and Nino shared a look after rolling thier eyes.

"Please don't print that out with this money," Ladybug said while chuckling. Tha bag she placed ok the table was relatively small, but the gratefulness of the couple was not.

"Ladybug, you shouldn't have!" Nino said.

The girl just shrugged and was about to leave when Alya said to her, " I know you have to keep your identity secret, but would you mind if I did a piece on you? You really are a hero to many people, Ladybug, and we want to show you how much you mean to most of the city.

The other girl just sighed before saying, "Nobody knows me yet, Alya. My victims don't have a name to put to the mask. They don't have a name to put in the wanted signs. Their own pride and selfish disdain will keep me safe. I don't need recognition...but thank you."

"There is really nothing for you to thank."  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Most of the rich people in Paris woke up with the sun, though many woke up even later.

Adrien Agreste was walking down the strret later that morning and he noticed how the general mood of the people was very light. People could be hear singing and bidding everyone a good morning. That seemed to happen sometimes but Adrien still had no idea as to what caused these uplifts at times.

The mood inside the law enforcement office was a compelte contrast from the mood of the town.

Adrien Agreste was son of Gabriel Agreste, a famous general who was head of the law enforcement in the city. Gabriel had a no-nonsense attitude that dealt very well against criminals and crimes, but it didn't work as well with his son who had been forced to follow in his father's footsteps and now worked for him.

In the office sat a very livid Lord Wentworth who could not stop complaining to his father's assistant, Nathalie.

When Adrien entered, Nathalie informed him his father was in his office and wanted to speak.with him. Adrien was relieved he didn't have to deal with the fastidious lord and went into his father's study.

Gabriel Agreste believed himself a man of law: he lived according to it and punished all those who disobeyed it. That's it. After his wife passed away, he became even more ruthless against criminals. So when he heard of the commotion going on around town, he became set on finding and punishing the cause of it all.

He said to his son, "Lord Wentworth was passing through the forest when he was viciously attacked and robbed. He says it was a group of bandits who greatly outnumbered him and his coachman. Because of this, I believe a single man was responsible for the robbery. Nevertheless, it is the twelfth complain of such nature that we have received. The only thing that they all agree is that all their money was stolen and that they were told that they were 'helping the people of Paris'. The places of the crimes have also been the same. I have already set up a patrol there but all 6 of my men wake up the next day completely tied together at the place of the post without any knowledge as to who tied them up." Silence followed.

"Well good morning to you too, father," Adrien said while holding back a yawn.

"Adrien, this is serious business. Have you seen the people today?"

Adrien asked, confused, "And what does that have to do with the robberies?"

Gabriel replied, "Don't you see? The poor people are playing us for fools. All of a sudden big lords and ladies have been humiliated and robbed and the people rejoice. They act af it they got the money that was stolen! The criminal behind all this is cruel and needs to be stoped immediately."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm far too old to be behind this case. You are going to inherent my post, son, but you have yet to prove yourself worthy."

"That is why, Adrien, you will take care of this. You will be the one to stop these crimes."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was now shining in the middle of the sky. The people of Paris were put and about.

Adrien Agreste was left to come up with a plan to stop a criminal (or many) who didn't even have a name. The people who had been visited this morning rejoiced and sung their good luck, but barely whispered a thank you to their hero in fear of being heard. The lords and ladies whispered too, the rumors had grown over time and suddenly they clung their possesions closer in fearvof it being taken away at any moment by a cruel villain.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who it was all directed to, slept soundly. It had been a busy night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this at 3:25 in the morning. It is 5:45 now. I feel so good.
> 
> Next chapter the real plot will begin, this is just sort of intro.
> 
> Did anyone catch the P&P reference? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it.  
> Stay miraculous!


	2. Running into friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of like the beginning to the plot, I am only posting because I plan to post the other soon. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng slept until noon. As soon as she woke up, she hid away her mask and her cape under a loose floorboard and changed her dress. She headed out of her small apartment that stood on top of her small shop.

She owned a small boutique where she worked as a seamstress. It was a tiring job, but she loved designing and sewing. The job allowed her to live a comfortable life, and she had made many friends since she had moved out of her parent's home in the countryside to come to the city.

She missed them terribly, but she had found enough reasons to like it in Paris.

Marinette walked across town while hiding a smile as she took in the atmosphere of the people. The general uplift in the area was tangible enough.

Alya spotted her when she was walking out of her shop and was quick to rush over to her and embrace her.

"Marinette! Ladybug came again this morning!" her friend told her in an excited whisper, "God, she gave out so much money today! I saw her victim walking into the police station a while ago, and I can tell you that the guy totally deserved it. He even..."

Marinette tried not to laugh as her best friend kept on talking about the heroine. She was grateful for the admiration, but it was boring to hear about it every single day. Alya could get a little carried away sometimes.

"-I'm totally gonna do this for her even though she told me not to! I think it is subtle enough after all. Did you meet her yet?"

"What? Wait, what are you going to do?" 

Alya hit her lightly, "I knew you werent't paying attention. You know I publish an anonymous section in the papers right? Where I talk badly about our government? Anyway, I'm changing the title. It is now called the Ladyblog. Get it? In her honor!"

Marinette was relieved, "Ah, I thought you were going to write about her, but that would be too dangerous. I think it's a great idea, Alya, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Wait a minute, what's a blog?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two friends talked for a long time but Marinette soon said goodbye.

As she walked away, she ran into another person. Literally.

Strong arms caught her and she heard the person say, "Woah there, are you okay?"

She looked up to meet the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"S-sure, I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted, not that you aren't distracting....I MEAN...you are, but, I was...not distracted by you?" Marinette was blushing furiously.

"Oh, hey Marinette!" the young man said. They had met when she first came to Paris and she had had a crush on him since then. His father knew a thing or two about fashion and had helped her set up the shop.

"How are you? How's business?"

"Adrien! My store is fine t-thank you. I'm okay too. How are you?" 

She had spoken way too fast, which caused Adrien to chuckle before replying, "I would be better. I mean, everyone seems so happy today, but my father...well, you know how he is."

Adrien had found a very close friend in the shy girl, and they had often talked about his problems while she tried to comfort him.

Apart from the fact that she had a huge crush on him and that she considered him her best friend, she felt a bit uncomfortable around him. Ever since she had become Ladybug, she was constantly worried that his father would find out about her. She had been wary around him lately.

She tried to calm herself, but her pulse raced the entire time they spoke, and she cut the conversation short as she tried hard not to run away.

He wondered why the girl was like that around him he just wished he could get closer...  
Anyway, he had other things to worry about.

________________________________________________________________________________________

She checked that nobody was near as she knocked on a small door before entering. She entered a small room that only had a round table and seven chairs around it.

Naturally, the table was floating.

Marinette was greeted with applause as six witches and wizards came down from their perch to embrace her. 

Tikki was the first to reach her and she said, "I told you my chosen would do well!"

"Yes well, we all know you are very picky with your chosens, Tikki" said a witch wearing a black and yellow dress. The others were dressed just as strange. A man wore orange and white robes, another wore a purple cloak, while a woman wore a blue robe that had been decorated with green ends. There was an old man in the back who was wearing a completely green outfit. Tikky herself was wearing a red dress with black spots.

They were a group of witches and wizards who called themselves kwami. Marinette still remember her shock when they came into her shop asking for the strange clothing they now wore. Finding blue fabric had been a nightmare. 

It was thanks to Tikki, the youngest in the group, and her partner Plagg that she first became Ladybug, after Tikki gave her a spell that would make her faster, stronger, and keep her identity concealed. The mask by itself would make her recognizable.

The group congratulated the girl on a job well done, but they seemed worried about something.

When Marinette pointed it out, Wayzz, the old man in a green suit, said, "We are afraid something terrible has happened: Plagg was captured last night."

Marinette turned to look at Tikki. The red haired witch was obviously devastated.

"By who?"

Tikky sniffled and said, "We don't know. You need to be careful Marinette, I think you might be.in danger. Some humans are strating to catch on."

The group looked at each other before speaking together, creepily enough, "But we have a plan."

Marinette knew it was going to be a long night.


	3. Third time's the (lucky) charm

Adrien was shivering as he got into the carriage once again. It was the third night doing this, but they hadn't had luck for the past two days.

All Adrien wanted to do was please his father. Sure, pleasing his father this time meant capturing a vicious criminal, but he did it mostly to see his father proud.

His father would be proud of the simple plan he came up with, he was sure. These thieves had been know to attack in the same places, so he borrowed the most expensive carriage his friend Chloe had, and set off to cross it. When the carriage was attacked, he would be ready.

Or so he thought. For the past two nights, he had crossed without any disturbances. There had been another roberry since Wentworth but Adrien had yet to cross something more dangerous than a stray bunny.

So he sighed and set off. He doubted the criminal knew of his intentions but he was starting to wonder if it could be when he crossed once again to nothing.

The coachman just shrugged before turning the coach back to cross the area again, as they had done the two times before.

Adrien was considering the idea of setting many coins on the ground to see who approached when they returned from their rounds and headed out of the forest.

The carriage stopped on the outskirts of the city as it had done the last time, so Adrien got out to pay the coachman for his service. He went around to the front while considering the need to go out a fourth night in a row when he saw something completely unexpected.

His coachman was tied up in his seat, with a gag preventing his screams. Adrien tried not to cheer in delight and was about to reach for his sword when a force pushed him down.

He chuckled slightly as the thief tied his hands together before knocking him back into the grass and going over to the carriage to look for anything valuable.

The blonde just sat up and turned to look to the carriage. He was, to say the least, completely astounded to see the young, masked girl with blue eyes who stepped out,

She was glaring at him as she approached and picked him up. He was surprised by the strenght of the small girl, but managed to speak anyway, "My Lady, what a pleasure to meet you. Say, you haven't seen the bastard who keeps robbing carriages? I'm looking for him."

She fixed him with a glare when she said, "You are looking at the bastard who keeps robbing carriages"

She dragged him near the light on the vehicle to see his face as she said, "Your plan wasn't as well thought out as you thought. It was obvious you have been looking for me the last two nights. No one makes rounds in that part of the forest. And going back twice made you predictable. So you can tell your friends that..."

Adrien still hadn't gotten over his shock but he looked up to see her freeze as she took in who he was. It seemed he had finally broken through her control.

"Well, my lady, you figured it out. May I have your name? It seems rude to not be introduced comple-"

Later, Marinette would realize that she could have handled the situation better.

At the moment, the shock of seeing Adrien, the shock of her holding Adrien Agreste up like he was nothing, had her panicking and so she reacted without thinking and before she could stop herself, she had knocked him out midsentence with a single punch.

The coachman gulped as she met his eyes and silently pleaded mercy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A bucket of cold water woke Adrien up.

He sat up, startled, and quickly realized he was not in his house. Instead, he looked up to find himself in a barn with a huge headache and what was probably a terribly nasty black eye.

A tall, muscular, and blondish mountain stood in front of him while a really small woman hid behind him. She was the one who was holding the bucket.

The tall guy was staring at him and held out his hand to help him stand up.

The woman was the one who spoke, "Are you all right? You must have gotten into quite a fight in the bar. Why don't you come eat breakfast with us?"

"Ma'am, do you offer breakfast to every man you find unconscious in your barn?"

The man smiled, "My name is Ivan, this is my wife Mylène. Do you still feel drunk?"

Adrien shook his head but stopped when the headache increased, "I wasn't at a bar last night. I'm not drunk at all. I was just..."

He stopped talking when all the memories of the night before rushed in and he was ashamed to say more. No wonder none of the victims before had said the thruth. A woman, running around in the middle of the night, compeltely humiliating rich men as she took their money: no one would admit it.

That girl really was a genious.

"We don't have too much food, but it is enough. If we have learned anything these past couple of days, is that we need to share what we have," Ivan said.

And so he followed them inside what could possibly be the smallest house he had ever been in. Two twin boys were still sleeping in the single bed near the fireplace to keep warm.

"They are only four years old," Mylène explained when she saw him staring, "We do what we can to have enough, but we have been blessed."

The couple shared a knowing look. Over porridge, Adrien learned that they worked as farmers. They used to have bigger land but they had had to sell most of it as taxes on land increased. The Mayor himself had bought the land and soon his third house was being built there.

The couple never asked about him, and he was grateful for the privacy. He really couldn't explain how he had gotten into the barn, and they had been so kind.

The twin brothers woke up as breakfast was finished. They got up to hug their parents but stood gaping in shock as they saw Adrien standing there.

"Mama! Mama! Is that the man Ladybug brought last night?"

The parents forced out a laugh and served their kids some food while Adrien sat confused. Who was Ladybug? Why had Ladybug brought him here?

Ivan sighed and turned to him and said, "Well, the girl told us to keep it silenced but I think you have a right to know. Plus, shorty here already mentioned it."

"Ladybug brought you here in the middle of the night. She has come here before after her runs and she asked us to take care of you. She was the one who said she had found you outside of the bar after a fight and she asked us not to say anything about her. The kids saw her as she was about to leave. They love the girl, she is a hero after all."

"Wait, who is Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

Mylène said, "Oh, I thought you were one of the people she helps. You certaintly don't look like you came from money with how dirty your clothes are."

"Dirty?" He looked down to see his clothes completely covered in dirt. The girl, Ladybug he corrected, must have dragged him there. His father was going to kill him.

"What does Ladybug do to make her a hero?"

Ivan, who had been relatively calm, said angrily, "Well she brought you here, for one, she could have left you wherever you were."

Adrien looked away, ashamed, Ivan was right. It seemed she helped people somehow, but she had also hurt others. She could have hurt him, instead, she brought him here. Adrien only wondered why.

As he was heading out to meet with his father, he realized something that he should have realized before: the girl had stolen his money.


End file.
